


Fever

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:18:01
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen was bitten by snake, now all Jared can do is wait for him to get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a werewolf!AU written for the prompt 'fever/delirium' on my h/c_bingo card over on LJ. It's also written for angels3 who claimed the square and came up with the prompt for me.

Jared knows that something is wrong from the moment Katie pushes through the undergrowth and into the clearing. She’s looking around frantically and her eyes settle on Jared when she sees him. It doesn’t even take her ten seconds to change into her human form and walk over to him. 

“What is it, Katie?”

“Jensen, he’s been bitten by a snake or something. We’ve been out by the river and suddenly he was howling. I couldn’t carry him back, Alpha, and he can’t walk.”

Jared’s heartbeat sped up the moment Katie said Jensen’s name. His mate went out this morning to go and catch some fish for dinner and Jared had been reluctant to let him go. Normally he’s not a possessive asshole, who tells his beta what to do and what not to, but somehow he knew that something was about to happen. 

He growls deep in his throat. “Show me,” he orders and Katie changes back into her wolf from. 

He changes too and follows Katie into the woods, feeling his muscles stretch and eat away the distance that lies between him and his mate. It doesn’t take long for them to get to the river and Jared can already see Jensen lying on the stone plateau above the water, his golden fur glistening in the sun and his chest heaving up and down rapidly. 

He climbs the steps to the plateau in record time, nudging Jensen’s nose when he gets to his mate. Changing back to his human form, he runs his fingers through Jensen’s fur, it’s sweaty and his mate feels hot. 

Most snake bites aren’t deadly for werewolves, but they can cause high fevers, because the poison has to work its way through the werewolf’s system. This seems to be the case here. 

Jensen whines low in his throat and Jared rubs his hand over his snout. “It’s okay, baby. I got you. I’m gonna take you home now.” Jensen’s green eyes bore into him and he presses a kiss to the tip of Jensen’s snout. “You gotta change for me, Jen. Just for a little while, okay?”

It takes longer for Jensen to change than normal and Jared asks himself for a second if maybe he should have just gotten help and left Jensen in his animal form. 

“Jay,” Jensen says weakly and Jared runs his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“It’s okay, baby. The poison has to work its way through your system. You’ll be okay.” He presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s temple and picks him up into his arms. 

The way back to the den takes a lot longer than the run to the river, but they make it eventually and Jared tells Jensen to change back. It’s always easier to get through things like that when they are in their animal form. 

Now, Jensen’s lying on the floor in their den, looking completely miserable and watching Jared with those green, soulful eyes. Jared wishes he could make it better. It hurts him to see his mate in pain. He changes to his wolf form and drops next to Jensen on the floor, curling his body around the one of his mate. 

Jensen’s hot, burning even, and Jared runs his tongue over his fur in a soothing movement. Whining low in his throat, Jensen leans against Jared’s body and he nuzzles his neck gently. 

It’s how they fall asleep. 

A few hours later, Jared wakes to a whining noise. Jensen’s shaking against him and Jared licks over his fur soothingly. There’s nothing he can do except be there for Jensen while the poison works its way through his mate’s system. 

Jensen leans his head back and swipes his tongue over Jared’s snout in affection. He nuzzles against his mate, returning the sentiment. 

For three days, the fever holds Jensen in its grasp. It gets so bad that he changes back and forth between his human and his wolf form and Jared has to stand by and watch his mate suffer. When Jensen’s in his human form, Jared murmurs soothing words to him. He cools him down with wet washcloths. 

When in his wolf form, Jared changes as well lying behind his mate and offering as much comfort as possible. 

On the fourth day – the sun is already making its way over the tree tops – Jensen finally stops shaking and his temperature returns to normal again. Jared licks Jensen’s snout again and presses close against his back, laying his head across Jensen’s neck. 

Jensen hums contentedly under his breath and Jared lets out a relieved breath. Jensen’s okay. 


End file.
